Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!
Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! (styled as "Doki Doki disBelief Torture Club!" and shortened as DD-dB-TB! or DDTB!) is a survival-horror adventure novel video game that took place in the Belief Club, serving as one of the many prequels to Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. This was a fictional game within Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus that was planned as a possible side project of being both a full fanfiction series (in the mind of a game) and a standalone game, however, the plan has been canceled since it could cause a . However, a full, summarized fanfiction can be found below. Full story The story starts off as a visual novel. We control a male high school student who recently joined a religious school club at Doki Doki High School called the Belief Club, led by the Club President Kai and followed by his Vice President Isshin. The Belief Club was a religious club where all club members could share their beliefs in life without discrimination. However, it all changed when club members started to randomly die, one-by-one, which started to cause a panic in the club and clubmates wondered if there were any club members who killed a clubmate just because they didn't like their beliefs in life. After the final death of a club member, time began resetting itself. Once again, deaths started happening... It was soon that it was discovered that President Kai was torturing his clubmates, killing them over and over. After being exposed by his Vice President Isshin and after Isshin refused to join Kai, defending his club presidents, Kai decided that his vice president was not worthy of joining whatever Kai has planned and gave him torture sessions worse than he is giving the other club members. The club members dubbed the Belief Club the "disBelief" Club for not living up to what the club was supposed to be. Upon death after death, Kai once again restarted his game. This time, he immediately dropped the Belief Club charade and the Torture Club only became a thing for now on. The visual novel was now transformed into an adventure novel with us controlling the unnamed main character as well as other side characters from time-to-time. No matter what the player did, their playable character and all the other characters continue to die in many different ways. After several resets, President Kai, now known as Master Kai or Lord Kai, soon created demonic school students that would torture his club members for him while Kai goes away for a bit. At some point after so many deaths, the characters became overly insane that they stopped feeling pain and for the first time, the players try communicating with their main character, but nothing happened. When Kai noticed no reactions from his club members, he used his "magic" to limit their sanity so he can hear his club members screaming in pain once again for eternity. The players finally tell their main character that they tried saving him and his friends many times, but the game was unbeatable and there was no escape, yet, the players are still trying to find any exploits to save the main character and everyone else. Soon, a group of digital soldiers entered this horrifying, unbeatable game and tried saving the tortured club members and they tried arresting the rogued Club President Kai. As close as they were, they were caught in Kai's trapped and were taken away. Soon, a new guy appeared out of nowhere and joined Kai as Kai's newest Vice President. Kai decided to play a game with his club members and with his new partner's club members. They were summoned in a giant 20x20x20 cube-like maze called the Deathcube. After everyone woke up, using a PA system, Kai greeted everyone and explained the rules of the new game they were playing. He also explains to his clubmates that "special guests" have appeared in the game they were playing. These special guests were Debate Club vice presidents including Chojiro (who was second-in-command of the Debate Club at the time), Kotoha, Fujio, and a female student who we name. Every room in the Deathcube has a different booby trap with some rooms being timed room (considered to be "safe rooms" for some time) or triggered rooms. The goal is to escape the maze alive and we have infinite lives with the main character in this mini-game, giving us many chances to escape with predictable results with every trial-and-error. By the end, the main character makes it out alive along with two surviving Debate Club members including Kotoha and the Debate Main Character and both Kai and his new vice president and Debate Club President Koshiro congratulated them and showed the survivors two portals, one of them leading back to the "real world", the other leading to more torment. However, Kotoha died very soon after escaping the cube-like maze from a slow poison she suffered in the maze and the Debate Main Character cried over her in grief. Their Club President Koshiro deleted the deceased Kotoha, which made the Belief Main Character shocked that this new guy can use the same "magic" Kai can do. However, it doesn't matter which portal we choose. Upon choosing one of the two portals, it seems like the nightmare is over. We return to the Belief Main Character's house with his parents and all seen good until his parents started acting demonic. Upon exiting his house, the main character and his player was brought back to the nightmare that was the Torture Club with no sign of that new vice president that has been forgotten. There was no paradise, no harmony, just more pain. Over and over and over again... After many resets, just when everyone was giving up there was no hope, another portal suddenly appeared. Was it true this time? The main character and his friends were skeptical and the player was given the option to either enter the portal or ignore it in case if it was another trick. However, this portal actually led to the end of the game, however, Vice President Isshin would be left behind, still being tortured alone. Should the player have not taken it, the characters would miss their one and only chance of escape. Who could have helped them escaped this nightmare of a reality? List of characters * Kai - Club president of the Belief Club; main antagonist * Isshin - Vice president of the Belief Club; supporting character * Belief Main Character - Club member of the Belief Club; main playable character ** Belief Main Character's father ** Belief Main Character's mother * Akida - Club member of the Belief Club; Temporarily playable major supporting character * Erika - Club member of the Belief Club; Temporarily playable major supporting character * Takeru - Club member of the Belief Club; Temporarily playable major supporting character * - Club members of the Belief Club; Temporarily playable major supporting character * Belief Club's player(s) - The player(s) of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club Special guests * Koshiro - Club president and supreme leader of the Debate Club; an antagonist? * Chojiro - Vice president and second leader of the Debate Club; a face-to-heel-turned antagonist * Fujio - Vice president and a leader of the Debate Club * Kotoha - Vice president and a leader of the Debate Club * Debate Main Character - Former vice president and a former leader of the Debate Club Other characters * Momo - Former Debate Club member; a mentioned-only character External links * Full story on DeviantArt (same story as above) See also * Torture devices and attractions * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, the sequel and fan game mod/fanfiction series for Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club!. * Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation, a possible side project as a prequel to ReLC!TDDV. The game's main characters are involved with this game. * The Mystery in the Drama Club, a possible side project as a prequel/prologue to The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG. * The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, a possible side project as a sequel to The Mystery in the Drama Club and prequel to ReLC!TDDV. Category:Projects Category:Fictional media